This Can't Be Happening
by MaRiUs 4 CoSeTtE 24601
Summary: this is a HermGin fic. It's in HErm's point of view. written at 330 in the morning while arguing w my friend...
1. Default Chapter

'Gah, she's so pretty.' I thought, "What am I thinking? I can't think that!'  
  
I sat in the Great Hall staring at Ginny Weasley. I don't know where those thoughts came from. It's just her short, sleek, red hair suddenly caught my attention. Her big, brown eyes, so full of life. Those red, pouty, kissable lips screaming for me.  
  
I, Hermione Granger, should not be having these thoughts. She's a GIRL, I'm a GIRL! It simply isn't done.  
  
Ginny looks over at me and winks. 'What the heck?' I thought. I have NO idea. Is she thinking the same thoughts about me?  
  
"Ooh, check out her, Ron." Harry said to Ron while leaning over my shoulder. He's looking at a pretty Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"She's ok." I say. My hand immediately comes up to my mouth. Harry and Ron look at me like I'm mad.  
  
I run out of the Great Hall to mine and Harry's common room. We are Head Girl and Boy, so we got them. I ran up to my half of it and jumped onto my bed, face down.  
  
"Herm, are you ok?" A voice calls from the doorway. It sounded so familar. It was definately a girl. I lifted my head up to see none other than Ginny Weasley staring at me, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine." I told her. I rolled over and gestured for her to come in.  
  
Then and there, I realized something. I, Hermione Granger, was in fact a LESBIAN! No wonder I've never had a boyfriend.  
  
Ginny was now sitting next to me on my bed. Rather close to me actually. I stared at her for a few minutes, I mean REALLY stared at her.  
  
"Ginny?" I asked.  
  
"Wha-" she started. But she was cut off by my lips upon hers. Her eyes were VERY wide open, but then something happened that surprised me and her both. SHE KISSED BACK! Oh, her lips were so soft. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly. My tongue swooped in, tasting her.  
  
'She tastes SO good.' I thought.  
  
"Herm- HELLO!" Harry said barging into the room, "What the heck was that?"  
  
Ginny and I sprang apart.  
  
"You heard me! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Umm, I kiss?" I said.  
  
"A kiss, with Ginny." Harry said quietly, "Hermione and Ginny. Kissed."  
  
Harry slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry." I told Ginny.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" she asked.  
  
"For kissing you." I said. I was confused.  
  
"Oh, that, no problem." she said. My mouth dropped open in shock, "I've actually been wanting to do that for a while now."  
  
My mouth once again took hers. This time, she ran her tongue across my lip. I more than eagerly opened. Her tongue swooped inside. I massaged her tongue with mine.  
  
We were so lost in the kiss, we didn't even notice the door open. A boy with red hair was standing there, lost for words.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" he screamed.  
  
Once again, Ginny and I sprang apart.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Ron screamed at us.  
  
"Kissing?" I said quietly.  
  
"Kissing." Ron whispered,  
  
"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.  
  
"AM I OK? AM I OK?" Ron screamed, "I JUST WALKED IN ON MY SECOND BEST FRIEND AND MY BABY SISTER MAKING OUT AND YOU ASK IF I'M OK!"  
  
"That's sort of what lesbians do, Ron." Ginny said.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ron said, "What would Mom say?"  
  
"She actually said it's perfectly ok and I can't change the way I feel." Ginny said.  
  
*~* Two Years Later *~*  
  
Ginny and I have been living together for a few months now. She's just graduated from Hogwarts. Amazingly, everyone took our sexuality pretty well. We have been together since that night and are still going strong.  
  
"Ginny, I know we've been together for a LONG time, but I've never said this before." I said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too"  
  
TAP TAP TAP.  
  
"Could you get that for me, Gin?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." she answered and walked over to the window to get the owl.  
  
Herm-  
  
Hows everything been? Do you remember that Shadow woman I've been telling you about for the past year? We just got engaged a few days ago. We wanted you and Ginny to be there, EVERYONE is! Do you kids want to come over to meet her? If you can then write a reply and send it back. Or just arrive around 12.  
  
-Harry  
  
"Harry's getting married." I told Ginny as I finished reading, "Want to go to his place and have tea at around 12?"  
  
"Sure, who's he getting married to?" she asked.  
  
"Shadow." I said. I looked at the clock on the wall. 10:00 am, "It's 10, so let's go get ready."  
  
"Ok." Ginny said.  
  
We walked into our bedroom and I plopped down on the bed.  
  
"You can shower first," I said, "I'm exhausted."  
  
She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. I could distinctly hear the water come on from in the bathroom. I closed my eyes and thought back to when I told my parents about Ginny and me.  
  
*~ flashback flashback ~*  
  
"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you" I said, holding Ginny's hand for support. She gave then a slight squeeze and smiled.  
  
"What is it, dear?" my mom asked.  
  
"Well, you see" I started.  
  
"Wait, your not going to tell us that you're a lesbian and Ginny isn't just your best friend, are you?" my dad joked. Me and Ginny both looked to the ground.  
  
"Yes." I said, it was barely audible and I wasn't sure my parents heard me.  
  
"Get-" my mom started.  
  
"-OUT." my dad screamed at us. We didn't even look back, we ran out the back door and disapparated.  
  
*~ end flashback flashback ~*  
  
"Herm, are you ok?" Ginny's soft voice jerked me out of my thoughts.  
  
"I was just thinking about that day." I whispered.  
  
"Aww, Hermione, they'll come around eventually." Ginny said. 


	2. Author's Note

Wow, I totally forgot about this fic. I'm so sorry guys! I'll try to have a new post up soon… I had no idea anyone even read it… OO. But, unfortunately, I have marching band and we are practicing to be in the Citrus Bowl and New Year's Parades in Florida this month, so I'm really busy with that.

Kayla


	3. Goodbye Reviewers

Yes, another author's note. I've just realized how much I've lost interest in this fic. Lol.

As for w00t( ): Wow, I didn't know this was cheesy American pornography… I don't know where you got that from. I don't think that I really said anything to make it seem like it was a porno. So, I'd appreciate it if you would shut your face and keep your ignorant flames to yourself.

h1 MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! /H1 

Yeah, that's right, Christmas. Not Happy Holidays, Channukah, or Christmahanuuwanzaa. Christmas. The dominate holiday. When Jesus Christ was born. Not about the "Spirit of giving". Who gives a rat's ass about presents? Sure, it's nice to get them, but Christmas is now about some fatass that breaks into houses and eats your cookies and leaves shitty presents under the tree,


End file.
